


What if - Sanders Sides Hogwarts AU

by AestheticHoney2111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticHoney2111/pseuds/AestheticHoney2111
Summary: Hey guys, it's a Hogwarts AU! I'm terrible with this, so, let's get to the real point:In this fic we have:Logan as a SlytherinRoman and Remus as GriffindorsPatton as a hufflepuffDeceit as a SlytheringRemy as a SlytheringEmile as a RavenclawVirgil as a RavenclawI Hope you enjoy it!!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What if - Sanders Sides Hogwarts AU

In the common room of the Slytherin house, a greenish light came out of the large windows of the place due to the dark coloring of the bottom of the lake.

Next to it was Logan Berry, a bright and ambitious student who was seen as a heartless boy who only cared about his studies. Unfortunately, according to himself, there was something else that disturbed his mind as he looked through the thick glass.

See, Logan was in his fourth year, and just now, he had realized that he was in love with one of his best friends, Patton Hart, one of the sweetest guy he knew. They had been friends since the first year. Of course, being a Hufflepuff student he and Logan did not spend all the time in the world together, after all, they had their studies and other friends who occupied their agenda. However, the minutes, however few, that they shared made the intellectual keep a special place in his mind for Patton.

Beside him, sitting on one of the several leather sofas in the place, were Dolion and Remy, two of Logan's closest housemates.  
Dolion was a big liar, his language was the sarcasm, according to Remy. Despite being one of the most famous students in the house, he did not have an exorbitant amount of friends, just the necessary, we can say. This was due to his appearance, at the age of 3 he suffered a magic accident that burned a considerable part of the right side of his face, causing others to stay away because they had contempt for his features.

Unlike Dolion, Remy is known for his good looks and charisma, being a big bitch. Always accompanied by a cup of coffee and his sunglasses that prevented others from seeing the dark circles under his eyes 

Logan was not so different from Remy, big dark circles followed the boy's dark blue eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

-Logan, girl, are you okay? You look like ass. - Remy said, leaving a doubt for Logan, who did not know if he cursed him for the insult, or thanked him for his concern.

-I'm very well, unfortunately I'm not having my best nights sleep.

-I can't imagine why... -Dolion said, speaking for the first time.

Silence hung between them as they both waited for Logan to say something. Everyone there knew there was something more.

-... I can't stop thinking about Patton... - Said Logan breaking the tension.

-FUCK, I KNEW IT!!! FINALLY YOU PERCEIVED THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS!! You lady, NEEDS to talk to him!!! - As Remy screamed from the couch, Logan turned to look at them for the first time since the conversation started, taking long steps to face them.

-Look, I never experienced these feelings, everything is very new to me.

-It's just one more thing that you're going to go through, you knew it was going to happen, didn't you prepare yourself? - Dolion asked.

-I DIDN'T EXPECTED- Um ... I didn't want that to happen. It's Patton!! What if he doesn't feel the same as me? What if he walks away and hates me? I'm not ready... I'm scared!

-LOGAN, stop! Look, we know, but what are you going to do?! Wait for someone to take him from you? How do you think REMY got that Ravenclaw?! He went after it! And he did it! You have NO EXCUSES. - Dolion said, clearly losing patience.

-Ok, let's be fair to the nerd, being rejected by Hufflepuff's cinnamon roll must be DIFFICULT to deal with. And I already knew that Emile was in love with me. Girl, he's in another situation. -Remy spoke while taking small sips from the coffee cup next to him.  
While the two argued, Logan was lost in thought again. Perhaps talking to them was not the best idea. Probably Roman, known for his romantic acts , could advise him. He was a Gryffindor student and for many reasons, made Logan wonder why he continued his friendship with him. The boy with shiny, curved brown hair was extremely dramatic, a mess and with his head stuck in a world full of fantasies.

"Well, he'll probably be more useful than those two." Logan thought.

-I am grateful for the attempts to help me, but I imagine that it might be better for me to speak to someone else, if you don't mind. -Logan said, already turning to go through the luxurious door, hearing his colleagues say goodbye and asking him to tell them how the conversation with this "other person" went.

The boy walked through the cold, but cozy and well-known corridors of the school. Logan had a class now and Roman will probably be there, waiting for him to explain the subject. Making the situation favorable for the boy with blue eyes.

Heading to his proper classroom, Logan finds curious looks from students and pictures at him. After a few minutes, he notices a small creature with black fur and purple eyes that followed him. It was a cat. And that cat was his best friend Virgil. An illegal animungus inside the school. Like Logan, the boy was in his fourth year, and generally used his condition to get in and out of places or...Or...To meet with Patton! They still had time before the next class started, so Logan started following Virgil to the school's girls' bathroom, which was almost never used by any of the girls. He sure had something to say to him.

When he reached the bathroom, Virgil was already there, standing, waiting for him. irgil was a student at the Ravenclaw house, his appearance was more tired than that of Remy himself, who did have dark circles under his eyes, but they were nothing compared to Virgil's. His messy black hair helped complete his look and give it a little charm, according to Roman.

-Logan I... Um... I think I have something to tell, but, I'm not sure if I should.- Said the boy, clearly nervous.

-Virgil, before you tell me anything, remember to breathe. We don't want you passed out on the floor in the bathroom. -While saying this, the boy with glasses put his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him a sense of security, which relaxed his shoulders a little.

-Well, I was in the Hufflepuff common room and- I know, Patton is allergic, but I was making him company while he was talking about some things. And well, when we went to the rooms, under the bed next to his, I saw a letter, a confession! And it was meant for Patton! - Virgil was sorry, clearly waiting for Logan to calm him down and say it would be okay, but the boy looked frozen in front of him.  
Dolion was right, he couldn't wait until someone stole Patton from him! He wanted to have him, he really wanted him!

-Virgil, how can I confess to him? -Logan asked him after a few minutes of silence, and soon realized his mistake. Virgil was in a situation almost as bad as his, he was in love with Roman, who honestly did not make things easy for the Ravenclaw. After a short conversation, they both headed for their class. It would certainly be a long afternoon.


End file.
